1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of attaching curtain wall units to a building skeleton framework to construct a unit curtain wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unit curtain walls include a plurality of curtain wall units attached to a building skeleton framework in a checkerboard pattern. The curtain wall units thus attached have respective outer surfaces lying flush with each other and they are aligned vertically and horizontally at suitably spaced intervals. In attachment, the curtain wall units are adjusted in position relative to the building framework both in the so-called "in-face" direction (a first horizontal direction parallel to the general plane of the unit curtain wall) and the so-called "out-of-face" direction (a second horizontal direction perpendicular to the general plane of the unit curtain wall).
According to one known method disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-29942, for example, the lower edge of a curtain wall unit is positioned in the out-of-face direction relative to the upper edge of a lower curtain wall unit which has previously been attached to a building skeleton framework. Subsequently, the upper curtain wall unit is displaced horizontally right and left and joined with horizontally adjacent two curtain wall units. Finally, the upper curtain wall unit is displaced downward and attached to the building skeleton framework.
The conventional practice is advantageous in that a lower curtain wall unit which has already been attached to the building skeleton frame is utilized as a standard or base when an upper curtain wall unit is attached. This practice however has a drawback that positioning of curtain wall units in the in-face direction and the out-of-face direction is tedious and time-consuming, and hence lowers the construction efficiency of the curtain wall.